


Wake Of Trauma

by klutzy_girl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Nora worries about Ray and tries to comfort him in the wake of his possession.





	Wake Of Trauma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecake/gifts).

Ray was a little off in the wake of his possession but Nora was determined to take care of him (and also a little overprotective but he chose to stay quiet about that, fearful he’d upset her and that was the last thing he wanted). “You sure you don’t need anything?” she asked, continuing to fuss over him.

“I’m okay,” he reassured her, lying only a little bit.

She didn’t buy his act one bit. “Gideon?” 

“Mr. Palmer is healthy,” Gideon answered.

Only marginally satisfied, Nora sat down in the chair next to his bed. “I know you’re probably feeling pretty violated now - and Hell couldn’t have been fun - but I’m here if you need me - for anything,” she stressed.

“I know but I really am okay.” He worried more about her and Nate than he did himself - the latter had just been resurrected from the dead (through song!) after all.

She sensed what he was worrying about and rushed to reassure him. “Gideon checked Nate over and there’s nothing wrong with him.” 

“And what about you?” he asked.

Nora shrugged. “I’m okay. Worried about you more than anything else right now. We’ll take care of this stupid fucking fairy godmother problem later. Once you’re back on your feet!” She smiled at him.

“Kiss me?” Ray didn’t know why he asked but he needed to be closer to her.

She inhaled and let out a few breaths then nodded and kissed her boyfriend. “That help?” she playfully asked once they pulled apart.

“Very much so. I love you, Nora.”

“I love you too, Ray.”

He patted the bed. “Get over here.”

Nora hesitated, not wanting to hurt him. “Are you sure?”

Ray nodded. “Of course I’m sure. You won’t hurt me. Get up here.”

Fine.” She sat up and climbed into the bed next to him, sighing in relief when he pulled her closer to him.

Ray wasn’t the least bit okay but he felt a lot safer with Nora by his side. And she relaxed some in his arms, calming down about the next threat out there. It was a mutually beneficial comfort thing, one neither would complain about. They could kick ass and take names as a unit.


End file.
